


The Affectionate Dragon

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HanMei, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Jesse McCree/Sombra, Tickling, based on their anniversary lines, its too much fluff, lots of tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Mei becomes a bit suspicious when Hanzo didn’t get up at his normal time.





	The Affectionate Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their new anniversary lines, Blizzard is killing me right now and i love it

“He’s still sleeping isn’t he?” Mei sighed as she inserted another pancake slice into her mouth. 

“He did come back from a mission late last night.” Lena added, stuffing her face with cereal.  
“Hanzo is Hanzo.” Genji gave a smile. 

“It’s not like him to sleep in...” Mei mumbled. “I’m gonna go wake him up.” She began to get up from her table. 

“Whoa there, Mei.” McCree suddenly called from the other table. “Maybe the archer just wants his beauty sleep. We don’t need a grumpy Hanzo, do we?” 

Purple particles suddenly materialized into a woman next to McCree. “But we always need a grumpy McCree. Makes life more enjoyable.” The woman poked her finger at McCree’s nose, giving him a smile. 

“More like you’re the only one who needs a grumpy me, Sombra.” McCree gave a chuckle. 

“Awww, vaquero. You know that means I love you.” Sombra’s smile widened. 

“Indeed I do.” The two leaned into each other for a kiss. 

Mei gave a smile. _Those two are fit together,_ she thought. “Well, I’m gonna go wake Hanzo now.” She announced, and departed the cafe to Hanzo’s room. 

————————— 

Mei wanted to knock, but she instead typed in the passcode to his room, wanting to wake Hanzo up with affection and a small piece of her mind. The metallic door slid open, revealing a still dark room. 

She saw Hanzo’s sleeping figure still on the bed, facing the window with his back towards Mei. 

Mei walked to Hanzo’s bed. The metallic door slid shut. 

Sighing softly, she then said in her loudest voice: _**“WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!”**_

No response. 

“Hanzo?” She asked reaching her hand towards Hanzo. 

Mei then heard a low laughter. 

_“You do not want to rouse the dragon.”_

“Huh?!” 

**“Behold! The Dragon’s Fury!”** Hanzo suddenly erupted from the blanket and grabbed hold of the suddenly surprised Mei and pulled her onto the bed. He then unleashed his fingers all over her, giving her a barrage of tickles. 

Mei yelped and erupted into laughter and giggles. “Han—Hanzo! Hahaha!” 

She was too lost in tickling pleasure to yell at Hanzo to stop. Even if she did tell him to stop, he probably wouldn’t. All she could do now was try to deflect all of Hanzo’s swift pokes at her. 

Eventually Hanzo stopped, and the two laid cuddling on the bed, softly laughing in the aftermath. 

“Did you wait for me to come wake you up?” Mei snuggled into her lover’s muscular body. 

“Indeed I did. I wanted...to start off the day with some affection, my snow queen. I was wide awake a few hours ago. Affection can go a long way.” Hanzo snickered, running his hand along Mei’s now messy hair. 

She giggled. “Yes it can. Usually I would be the one showing my affection for you.” 

“And not have me return the favor? If we were still friends, I would be in the cafe, in the corner, alone, and having my breakfast.” 

“And I would move to your corner to join you.” Mei smirked. 

“Then I would cast you away.” 

“Then I would not move.” 

“Hah! How I have changed.” Hanzo chuckled. 

Mei gave another giggle. “You’ve changed for the better good. For me, for Genji, for everyone, and more importantly, yourself. I could not be more happier being with you, my dragon.” Mei slightly rose to look at Hanzo, giving him a serene smile and caressing his cheek. 

The archer could say the same thing. Instead, he noticed her fallen glasses on the bed and grabbed them. 

“I believe it is time to start our day, yes?” He put the glasses on her face. 

The climatologist smiled and took off the glasses immediately and snuggled right back into Hanzo. “5 more minutes? I’m sure everyone can wait.” 

Hanzo laughed. “Very well then. 5 more minutes.” The two both nuzzled their bodies against each other, soft laughter in the process. 

“I love you, Hanzo.” Mei whispered. 

“I love you too, Mei.” Hanzo whispered back.


End file.
